What made Tayuya Giggle
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: this is for tayuya and sakon. there is not a lot of stoys out there for them. and it also tells how tayuya started to giggle.


What made Tayuya Giggle

yin-yang 

I do not own any Naruto or any of its charters. Thank you. This is a Sakon and Tayuya paring. Enjoy.

At her old school Tayuya was know as the bad-ass, will kill anyone who hurt my friends, girl. She didn't act all girly and in fact had a habit of cursing. This all changed when she moved form Mist High to Kohan High. 

Tayuya looked up at the building which in her opinion was way to fucking big. What she wanted to do was to go running back the way she came. But she know she couldn't do that. She had a job to do. Try and get kicked out of this school so her family had to take her back to Mist. It was the only choice, since Kohan High and Mist was the only schools to take bad mouthing, getting in to trouble kids. It was probable wired to some people that she wanted to get kick out of one of the most high ranking high school out there. It was most kids wanted and try to come here, but the thought of her sweet little Hinata at Mist High all alone without anyone there to watch out for her made her a little bit sad and mad and what she wasn't going to tell anyone scared.

As Tayuya walked into the office where she was to meet vice principle Shizune with her classes she notice she wasn't the only one in the office. She looked over to the boy with silver heir and blue lipstick on. _WOW totally wired oh. _As if hearing her thoughts the boy turn to look at her. "What you looking at girly-girl?" 

One thing you don't do is call Tayuya Ranch a girly-girl she didn't care if she just meet you or not.

"Who are you calling a girly-girl? Don't you even fucking look in the mirror you have at home?! Because I didn't think the made make-up for fucking boys!" 

Sakon just looked at her amazed. He hadn't meant anything by it. His was just making a statement about her cloths. It was a good thing the vice principle took that time to come out with the pink-red head's class sheet. "Oh! Miss Tayuya, I didn't think you be here already. Its great to have you come to our school. I hope your first day here is a nice one. Enjoy your school day bye-bye now."Tayuya couldn't get out of there faster, in Sakon's opinion. "Now Mr. Sakon what brings you here? Don't tell me you've already got in to trouble and the day didn't even star yet."

He smiled and told in that fake voice his older brother taught him "No ma' just came in to tell you good morning. Now I better get to class." 

To say Tayuya was mad was an under statement. First class of the day and who did she have in it. Why no one other than Ino. Her friend that moved. _Had no clue she move to this place. _It wasn't that she was made at Ino, she was mad at the girl Ino was sitting with. The pink haired girl just glared at her. She didn't even do anything to her yet. So she had no clue as to why she would be angry at her. But what she did know was that Sakura was a slut if she ever saw one. She should know. after all Mist High had its share of sluts. 

The only good thing about it was that no one set next to her and it was art. One of her favorite subjects. The other was music. The whole time Tayuya set there she went over what classes she had. And saw that she had science next. _Cool. I wonder if my new teacher is as cool as my last one. _The bell ring after that and the students made their way to the next class. Ino waved bye as she lift with the fake pink heir girl. _Oh I can totally see her blonde roots. _

When Tayuya got to her next class she was surprised to see it was almost empty. She walked over to a desk that look as if it was the one fare away from people. Just how she liked it. Just as she set down a bunch of noise came form outside the class room. Though none looked up at it. _Oh it must be the rest of the class. _Oh how wrong she was. It was the boy from this morning only now he had friends. She took a good look at him and his friends _You know he would be so hot if he wasn't a jerk. _It looked like he was saying something to his friends before he started over here. She looked down and preyed that he wouldn't set next to her. Of course being that she didn't believe in any god no one answered her preys. "Hey. Your the new girl form this morning right? Its good to see you again. I want to make it up to you for what I said this morning in the office." 

Sakon was holding his breath waiting for her to say something. He wouldn't say it but he was smutted with the golden eye girl. As said girl turn said eyes on to him he almost forgot to breath at the beauty of them. The girl smiled and hold out her hand and "I'm Tayuya and you are forgiven. What's your name.?" "My name?" Tayuya just laughed and nodded her head. It was an easy question. The only thing was he couldn't remember it. "Ok my name is... um... hold on I know its there somewhere... oh! My names is Sake." She looked at him for a while and then started to giggle. Sakon set there no know what was so funny. She looked up to him and said in between her giggles. "Your names is giggle Sake?giggle" He blink and then blush at that. "No. No. My name is Sakon." But she was still giggling.

The End 

AN: Ok people. I thought you might like to see where Tayuya stared to giggle. I know they are a little OOC but I like them like that. This is for Sakon and Tayuya. You don't see to many of them out there. Thank you for your time. Yin


End file.
